


The Oracle and the Demon

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ara fuckin loves it, Aranea is flirty asf and Luna seems to get flustered by it, Multi, Multi ships yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: AU where Aranea is a demon and Lunafreya's powers can not only deal with starscourge, but with evil spirits.Ravus asks Aranea to protect his little sister while he's off running private errands, and the demon finds his sweet, innocent sis to be quite.. adorable.





	The Oracle and the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Ara/Luna and realized that this ship is quite rare in the fandom.. And I really the au idea of a demon/good character, and I didn't just want to write ignoct.
> 
> So here you are: Arafreya!

"I gotta admit, she's pretty damn cute." A woman- well, a demon, named Aranea said as she watched a human named Lunafreya Fleuret, and held interest in the girl as she talked about her with her partner, Ravus. "It sucks that her **demon**  brother is going away. Oh, she'll be soo sad-"   
  
"Quiet. You are going to watch over her-" Aranea placed a finger on Ravus' lips and shushed him.   
  
"I know my role, pretty boy. Now go and make out with your boyfriend before your sister finds out your dirty little secret." Aranea licked he lips and glanced over at Lunafreya once again, "m-mm, can't wait to devour her."   
  
"Boyfriend?! This is a very serious matter that you cannot jest about! And you will **_not_**  touch-" Aaaand she's gone.   
  
Lunafreya leaned down to plant some sylleblossoms until a voice startled her, causing her to nearly drop her seeds.   
  
"So, I'm guessing those flowers are what give you your special magic powers, huh?"   
  
Lunafreya stood up straight and straightened out her dress before turning to face Aranea. "Magic powers? No.. My ability to heal people and rid them of starscourge is a gift from the Gods, they have deemed me oracle."    
  
Noted: _She has one hell of an attractive accent_.   
  
Since none of what she said had made any sense, Aranea stared at her with a 'what-the-hell' expression. Knowing that look all too well, Lunafreya smiled and knew what to say next, "I know it is quite difficult to understand, but it's a very good thing."   
  
"I.. bet it is," Aranea walked over to her and checked her out, debating on whether or not she should sweep her off her feet to see her reaction. Instead, she folded her arms and hummed, "Is there anything else a pretty girl likes to do?"   
  
The blonde woman widened her eyes and opened her mouth to speak then a smile crept onto her face. "And why is a woman like you complimenting someone like me, hm?"   
  
"Heh, I have my reasons. By the way, your brother is having some kind of meeting, so he'll be gone for a while."    
  
"Ravus? What is this meeting?" Lunafreya cocked her head to the side.   
  
"Not quite sure, but he sent me here to protect his little sister, who's quite adorable."   
  
"Oh you- you are such a flirt," Lunafreya turned her back towards Aranea and bent over to pick up the seeds that made their way out of her hands.   
  
Aranea was already enjoying teasing her like this, she came off as a kinder and.. more innocent version of Ravus.    
  
And the demon had taken quite a liking to her.   



End file.
